


[Podfic] Nicotine

by PsychedOut (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PsychedOut
Summary: Her cold remarks to Nico don’t come easy anymore.It might be because she’s in (stupid, stupid, stupid) love.ORIGINAL AUTHOR: GalaxyAqua





	[Podfic] Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nicotine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084105) by [GalaxyAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua). 



> Hi! I know this isn't the podfic I promised GalaxyAqua, but I've been wanting to do some warmup stuff and this one kinda grabbed me as quick and easy to do, and I thought it might be worth posting, since you like this sort of thing. I'll get that other one done at some point, promise! Hope you and anyone else enjoy!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!

**Title:** Nicotine  
**Author:** GalaxyAqua  
**Reader:** PsychedOut  
**Fandom:** Love Live: School Idol Project  
**Characters:** Nico Yazawa, Maki Nishikino  
**Pairing:** Nico/Maki  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** N/A  
**Summary:** Her cold remarks to Nico don’t come easy anymore. It might be because she’s in (stupid, stupid, stupid) love.  
**Length:** 11:12  
**Link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7jj7d6m7jr57wys/Nicotine.mp3/file).


End file.
